This application is based off of and claims the priority of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/778,618 filed on Mar. 3, 2006.
The present invention generally relates to an eraser for chalkboards, blackboards, markerboards or whiteboards and the like. The eraser is worn on the hand of a person and at least the palm of the glove/mitten has an eraser surface for erasing. The glove/mitten is especially suitable for use in a classroom or office.
It is estimated that there are over seventy-six million students ranging from kindergarten to graduate school in the United States. Almost all of these students encounter a chalkboard, blackboard, markerboard or whiteboard each day. Further, tens of millions of adults encounter chalkboards, blackboards, markerboards or whiteboards in the workplace. As a result, Americans spend a great deal of time writing on, and therefore erasing, chalkboards, blackboards, markerboards and whiteboards. Typically, rectangular-shaped erasers are used to accomplish all this erasing. Although these rectangular-shaped erasers may accomplish there desired function, they are limited in function. Accordinlgly, attempts have been made to create erasers for chalkboards, blackboards, markerboards and whiteboards which fit on the hand of a person like a glove or mitten.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,094 to Ismailyan discloses an eraser glove for use erasing markings from a board, chalkboard or whiteboard, by a user having a hand and wrist. The eraser glove has an elastic wristband and a form-fitting glove having three half-fingers for covering a thumb, ring finger, and pinkie finger of the hand of the user. The elastic wristband secures around the wrist of the user for ensuring a secure comfortable fit. An absorbent layer is coupled to the form-fitting glove for capturing erased markings from the board.
U.S. Publication No.: 20030213081 to Garcia discloses a hand-mounted eraser for usage upon chalkboards, blackboards, markerboards, and similar flat surfaces. In the preferred mode of the invention, an elongated eraser is attached to the hand by a ring member around the smallest finger and strap member around the wrist. The eraser is configured generally parallel to the smallest finger, running along the exterior thereof. This allows the user to comfortably write at a workboard while wearing the eraser. As such, the invention provides great convenience, as the user need not put down a writing instrument to pick up an eraser while using the workboard. An additional benefit of the present invention lies in the fact that the eraser prevents chalk, ink, or markings from a user's hand from being placed on additional objects, such as transparencies used in connection with overhead projectors.
However, these inventions are also limited in function and do not have the features of the present invention. A need, therefore, exists for an improved eraser for a chalkboard, blackboard, markerboard or whiteboard which overcomes the existing deficiencies.